megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (MMW)
Mega Man is the main character of Mega Man Warriors, as well as the second character the player recruits and the leader of the Army of Light. Summary Mega Man fights almost entirely with copy abilities from previous Mega Man games, giving him a diverse fighting style. He is one of the more peculiar characters, given his range in standard attacks and odd move patterns. After any of his strong attacks, Mega Man's element changes, and so does his standard X attack. His base element is electric. Gameplay :X': Unleashes a massive burst of energy using the element Mega Man has acquired. Mega Man looses his element afterwards, and the move works only if Mega Man has an element equipped and has dealt enough damage. :'Y, X': Slashes upward with a flaming sword, sending foes into the air and acquiring the Fire element. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Summons an Ice Pillar in front of him and pushes it forward, knocking it over and acquiring the Ice Element. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Jumps upward and fires a Hard Knuckle downward, creating a quake in the ground and acquiring the Earth Element. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Summons a shield of bubbles that spin around rapidly before shooting outward and acquiring the Water Element. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Fires one non-charged shot, one semi-charged shot at a slight angle, slide kicks forward, spins around in a small circle, stabs forward with a Spark Needle, then puts out both arms and shocks the area in front of him. :'R, X': Tosses a bomb that explodes when it hits the ground. :'R, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Fires two energy-based slashes and shoots a Hard Knuckle at a 45 degree angle downward. : '''A: Crosses Spark Needles over his head and summons lightning bolts that attack all nearby targets. :Maverick Virus + A': Fires a shot from the Hyper Mega Buster in a large range forward. :'Maverick Virus Finisher: Summons Rush and flies around in a circle quickly, creating a small tornado that picks up enemies and sends them upwards. :Weak Point Smash: Fully charges his Mega Buster and fires. :Back Dodge + X': Dodges and summons an Ice Pillar. :'Side Dodge + X': Dodges and swipes with a Flame Sword. :'Forward Dodge + X: Dodges and fires a semi-charged shot. Fighting Style Mega Man is a rather odd character, with a pretty awful start-up combo, but good area clearing moves and fair Strong Attacks. His Light Attack Combo is strange in that it is hard to hit with all the moves, so players may not want to rely too much on it. His Strong 1 launches foes into the air, making it easy to combo some characters, especially Character Bosses. The long range on some of his attacks make him good for more close-range characters. It is important to get an element on your attacks as Mega Man, because that gives you access to his Strong Standard, a fantastic area clearing move. His Side Dodge attack is a great poking tool as well, and Back Dodge attack gives Mega Man some space and breathing room. Overall, Mega Man's odd gameplay has several tricks that will help you out, but bear in mind he is a little hard to use at first. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Warriors